Black to White
by DreamWeaver02
Summary: Ichigo gets overpowered by his hollow self in his fight with Aizen. Now, his hollow form is in complete control, and has returned to Hueco Mundo to fulfill Aizen's original plan, with his own twist. UlqiXhimeXHichi, IchiXRuki, and who knows what else.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my own creativity. Woot. Now if only that creativity will get me a paycheck…

**Prologue**

_I told her I would win. And once I won, it would all be over. I told her. I gave my word…_

"AIZEN!!!"

The man turned around calmly to face the fiery orange hair of his challenger. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You're done, Aizen! " Ichigo shouted, drawing his zanpakutou. Aizen eyed the blood dripping from the boy's forehead, limbs, and chest. His once pure black clothes were torn to shreds, barely hanging onto his tense lanky form. He scoffed at him.

"Don't mock me, Kurosaki. You can barely stand."

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!" A flare of black energy erupted from him, swirling around, whipping Aizen's clothes around him. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo charged at him, sword drawn. His body ached with even the slightest movement, and his muscles screamed in silent agony as he began to attack, but he ignored it. He was used to pushing himself to his limits; he always managed to find a way exceed them with each fight.

Aizen dodged easily enough, his own blocks of Ichigo's attacks looking like a blur of motion. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. He wasn't even using his power of illusion. Ichigo growled in frustration. It was insulting. Then a voice in his head began to speak – a voice that was his yet wasn't. A voice that he had been trying to quell with difficulty for some time.

'_You dumbass._ _You can't beat him. You're too weak. Pathetic._'

'Shut up!' Ichigo mentally shouted back.

'_Let me beat him. I can do it.' _the request was followed by a high pitched cackling. _'I'LL TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!'_

"_NO!!!" _ Swords clashed, and Ichigo leapt back, panting, a new cut along his left shoulder. "_Dammit!!"_

"Kurosaki. I am impressed by your stamina. Yet you do not unleash your full power on me. Do you really think can beat me otherwise? Don't insult me." Aizen scolded.

_I'm not strong enough. If I try to use my inner hollow, then __**he'll**__ take over. I know it…_

"Try, Ichigo. Try to defeat me. I'll show you how futile your efforts truly are." His brown eyes relaxed and mocking. He brought down his sword in a single slash. Ichigo leaped out of the way just in time to look back at where he was standing and see a path of destruction stretching on for miles. Who knows who may have gotten caught in that last attack…

_What should I do?? I told her I would win… I promised. Rukia…_

"ICHIGO!!!" her voice cut through his thoughts and straight into his soul. The woman he had been fighting with for so long. She was his friend, his companion. And he realized now that she meant more to him than he would have ever thought possible. He looked down to where he heard her voice, and saw her standing there with Orihime clutched at her shoulders. Both were badly injured, and he could feel the anger and the panic in him rise. He _had_ to win. If he didn't, then they would die. Everyone would die.

He didn't have a choice.

As he pulled his mask over his head, he could hear the mad cackling of the hollow within. _'Yes… that's right, Ichigo. Lose control.'_

'_I won't lose to you.' _Kurosaki responded. '_I've beat you before, and I'll do it again if I have to. My time isn't up yet.'_

With new resolve, Ichigo faced Aizen for the last time. "It's over, Aizen. I will defeat you. And you will never hurt my friends again!" With that, Ichigo began to summon all of his energy, both shinigami and hollow alike. The power swirled fiercely around his sword, spiraling chaotically. Dust and debris kicked up for at least a mile around, the ground beneath him crumbling from his solidifying reiatsu.

Aizen didn't flinch. He stood as still and firm as a skyscraper, his sword in his hand, ready to fight.

"Getsuga…." Ichigo raised his sword above his head. "TENSHOU!!" his sword came down in one swift movement.

The ground shook and trembled. Ichigo's fingers began to bleed from trying to hold onto his shaking sword while the power ripped from its razor sharp edge. The earth ripped in two, barreling towards the lone man standing in the path of the attack. The darkness engulfed him, the largest anyone had ever seen come from one person. This was it. He wouldn't be able to survive it. Aizen was dead. Ichigo, gasping for breath, turned back to face his comrades as the remnants of his hollow mask began to crumble off.

Rukia and Orihime stared at him, the relief flooding their faces. One by one, more people began to appear, friend and foe alike. Shunsui and Stark ended their battle, now that Aizen's mission was brought to a sudden halt. Gin, Rangiku, and Kira also paused their fight, along with Shinji, Hiyori, and Halibel (Hitsugaya was currently having his nearly fatal wounds tended to by Unohana's team).

Ichigo could barely move after exhausting his energy, but he smiled anyway. "It's over…" he said softly.

Then it happened swiftly. The screams, the stab through the gut from behind… strong hands grabbed his hair, yanking his head back.

"You underestimate me, Kurosaki." Aizen hissed into his ear. He twisted his sword, shredding vital organs and bones, causing Ichigo to scream out in agony. "You should never turn your back on an opponent until you're sure he's dead." Aizen lifted his sword with Ichigo still on it, and threw the dying man against the nearest wall, causing the hard stone to crack with the force.

Aizen whipped the blood off of his zanpakutou, and towered over Ichigo's broken form. "Karakura Town is mine. And so is Soul Society."

The pain. It was everywhere, surrounding, engulfing. There was no room for thought, only agony. Only instinct. Dangerous, threatening, murderous instinct. The insane laughter began like a ringing in Ichigo's ears. Within his vision of red hot delirious agony, he could clearly see the image of his hollow self. His demon.

'_My turn.'_ It said gleefully.

White liquid began to pour out of Ichigo's wounds, sealing them, healing them. It spread, covering his body, and as it spread, his power began to increase. The cackling that was once only heard in Ichigo's head could now be heard for miles around as it rose in crescendo.

"What's this??" Aizen demanded.

"NO… ICHIGO!!" Rukia cried, tears brimming her eyes. If he turned hollow, then there would be no stopping him. His full power would be unleashed, and he would destroy everything. This couldn't be happening.

"Kurosaki… kun…" Orihime whispered pitifully.

"What's happening?!" demanded Kira.

"That IDIOT!!!" Shinji raged. "He's let his inner hollow gain control!"

"We won't be able to beat him!!" said Hiyori with wide eyes. "We're fucking screwed! Goddamn it!!"

Where there was once a broken man in shreds of cloth, there now stood a venomous looking Hollow with its tail slashing back and forth. The only hint of this creature ever being Ichigo was the long tuft of orange hair that fell down to its back. Aizen took a step back, sword raised, but the hollow moved in a flash. Not even a second later, it had Aizen by the throat with one hand, fingers slowly clenching around the jugular. With a shaking hand, Aizen removed the Hougyoku from his pocket intending to use it, but the hollow whipped it out of his hand with his tail, and caught it before it fell out of reach. Then, without any effort at all, he crushed Aizen's throat in his hand. He gurgled and choked, blood spilling out and covering the front of his entire body. After a few seconds of choking, struggling, and twitching, his eyes glossed over into death.

Hinamori's agonized cry broke the initial silence. "NNNOOOO!!! AIZEN-SAMA!!!!"

Chaos erupted, as multiple captains began to shout orders to attack. But people weren't working in unison, and many were hesitant to attack the hollow, in fear that they would harm their friend within.

They all watched with helpless eyes as the hollow clutched the Hougyoku, and began to glow white hot.

"What's he doing??" demanded Renji.

Stark, who was standing nearest to him, was the one to answer. "He's using the Hougyoku… to make himself an Arrancar."

"Why would he need to do that?" Renji asked, looking confused. "He's already powerful!!"

"Yes, but Arrancar are an advanced level of hollow built up of many different hollows, ruled by one overpowering soul. Ichigo's hollow is only one, and therefore cannot meet those same standards. If he stays in this form for too long, then he will lose his ability to think and act rationally, and will purely become a creature of instinct."

The glowing hollow began to slowly change, the tail shrinking and disappearing, the wild orange mane retreating back to Ichigo's original style, and turning snow white. The gigantic muscles and bones shrank back into the humanoid form of a lanky, athletic teenager. Finally, the mask began to disappear as well. But instead of breaking off like it used to, it now simply became reabsorbed into Ichigo's body through his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears.

Before them stood something that looked like Ichigo, but was not. What used to be a body full of color, was now all white, with yellow eyes surrounded in black. A full toothy grin spread across the creature's face as he took a deep inhaling breath. He sighed loudly as he let it out.

"Ahhh… this place. So full of delicious spirit energy." He eyed the crowd surrounding him. "My, my, why so shocked?!" He began to cackle maniacally.

"ICHIGO!!!" shouted Rukia as she leapt up, leaving Orihime behind her. He _had_ to still be in there! He just _had_ to be!!

"Eh??" the hollow looked down at the blue eyed woman below him. "What's this?" he demanded, as he scratched the back of his head with the hilt of his black zanpakutou. "I am _not_ your precious _Ichigo_, you stupid brat." In a swift motion, he brought his sword down on her.

The clank of metal echoed loudly, reaching to the far distances of Seiretei. The hollow found himself staring into a face with crystal clear blue eyes and long billowing black hair. Byakuya pushed him back with a shove of his sword, while Rukia collapsed to the ground shaking out of fear and shock.

"Stay back, Rukia." Byakuya ordered. "He won't hesitate to kill you."

"N-Nii-sama…" Rukia muttered. She pushed herself to her feet and glared at the white man before her. "What have you done with Ichigo?"

"Tch. He won't be comin' back any time soon. I'm in charge now!" He idly began to swing around his zanpakutou, his hand still clutching the now dead Hougyoku. He snapped his hand back onto the sword hilt, and pointed it at Orihime. "You! Yer comin'with me."

"W-what??" she stuttered.

"You can fix this, right?" He held up the clouded, cracked orb in his hand. "Then yer gonna come with me."

"NO!" shouted Ishida, as he dashed forward. "Orihime!"

He wasn't fast enough. In another flash, the hollow Ichigo had Orihime in front of him, his arm around her neck, holding her in place.

"YOU COWARD!!!" screamed Ishida. "You're using her as a shield!"

"Tch, don't insult me, ya pathetic piece of crap! I don't need to shield myself from you!" the white hollow spat back.

"We'll see about that!!" Ishida retorted, as he readied his bow.

"THAT'S ENOUGH." Boomed a looming voice. Everyone's head turned to see Genryuusei step into view, his long white beard flowing in the breeze. "We shall not fight him now."

Ishida narrowed his quincy eyes at him. "I don't take orders from the likes of you." He aimed his bow, but before he could release his arrow, Genryuusei was in his line of sight at point blank.

"Don't be a fool, boy. I will finish you myself, if I have to."

The hollow's cackle disrupted everyone's focus on the two men facing off, and they watched as he began to float into the sky. A black garganta opened up behind him, leading him back towards Hueco Mundo. "Aizen's dead. There's a new king, now. If you want to follow me, then do it. Otherwise I'll just kill you eventually anyway."

As he rose up towards the portal, Halibel flashed to his side, leaving her opponents down below, along with Barragan.

"Are you going to join him?" Shunsui asked Stark.

"As much as I dislike such reckless character, I don't really have a choice. I don't think I'm welcome to stay here." Stark replied, and then joined the others.

Gin also made the motion to join, but Rangiku and Kira were a step ahead of him, and had their weapons centimeters from his throat.

"Where do you think you're going??" demanded Rangiku. Gin's usually smiling face turned into a slight frown.

The escaping group backed to the garganta slowly, with the hollow Ichigo in front, Orihime still in his clutches. "We'll be seeing ya'll soon, I hope." Mocked the white hollow. He erupted into another fit of laughter. The garganta closed instantly once he was through, and a thick, heavy silence fell on those who were left behind.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Wow! That was harder to write than I thought it would be. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Comments are appreciated, especially when I'm starting a new idea. Also, technically Ichigo's inner hollow doesn't have a name, which is why I've refrained from giving him one in the prologue. However, since he's the main character through the rest of the story, he'll need to be called something. So what would you all prefer? Shirosaki? Hichigo? Whitey-pants? Let me know! Otherwise I'll just decide for you, and I don't know if that's a good idea…

Oh, and don't forget… LEAVE COMMENTS! =D *showers with preemptive love*


End file.
